User talk:~Shoon~
Yo Ooh, clean talkpage? c:< *rolls around the talkpage, spreading Spooted scent* NOW YOUR TALK PAGE SMELLS LIKE MAGICAL RAINBOWS AND GLITTER TOOTS. YOU'RE WELCOME. ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 22:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) YOU talked behind Cinder's back, and you know you did. Yet, I'm the only fault in this? I was trying to STOP this, and you were like 'feather shut up' 'feather stop' and 'guys calm down'. YOU should have calmed down. Frankly, I don't want the rights. This happens EVERY time and it's NEVER down to me. I'm not even going to BOTHER with signing because you KNOW who this is >.> and you CAN'T just demote me. You actually have to demote Fern. Her attitude was WORSE than mine. And I TYPED the thing I was going to say BEFORE she left. And I didn't realised she HAD left until I hit send. okay? 09:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ALSO, I don't know if you actually SAW, because you were too caught up in your ARGUMENT, but I had the decency to APOLOGISE. And, I think that speaks for itself. You didn't HAVE to DEMOTE me as well. 09:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ugh I'm out of here i cant deal with you people you're just wasting my time i never ever want to talk to you people again just leave me alone ok just dont talk to me im serious im not personally attacking you or any of that crap i just really dont want to know you anymore ive had enough im sorry i just dont. you dont have to reply because im just done ok bye Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows So... I think you need some happiness in your talk~ F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER U IS FOR YOU AND ME N IS FOR ANYWHERE ANYTIME AT ALL DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA 23:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) psssst can i like join this wiki Wooh c: Hey! I'm gonna join this wiki :) I'll try to be as active as I can.. Ya know! I'll work hard, that is when I can. So.. I'm bored and you need a little hapiness:) Super fun H... ScHizzle was Here c: Out going O... awsOme Nice! I tried hahah :D... Oh hehe. Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain. But you can't make a rainbow, without a little rain<3 :) Your my bestfriend<3 20:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome :') I'm here whenever you need me! Yes. I intended to mean a holiday from this wiki. However, I refrained from using the phrase 'break', and instead said 'holiday', as I thought telling you all I was going on a break may cause even the slightest thread of drama, and let me tell you, I can't cope with any more drama. I should have told one of you beforehand, but what held me back is, that I didn't really think it would affect you, or that you wouldn't be fazed, so I kept it until now, until I saw that I had been stripped of my deputy position, which angered me, since I'd only been absent for a couple of days. All said and done, allow me to apologise for not letting you know in advance, as now, I am pretty certain it would have been more likely to go down better. If I could do one thing right... 12:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know c: Just so you know, schools over next week. So from then on I'll be active! And I'll try to get on everyday of this week, but it will be hard to get stuff done. Thank you!(: Re:: If you actually realize or even notice what Fern did to me, not to mention two other users, one of which told me to go ahead and post the message to her page, you might be able to figure out why I did it. You are blinded by loyalty to your friend, and I admire that- to some extent. I have never hated you, so stop making that assumption. I hold little hatred against anybody on Wikia. If the way you proclaim I have apparently hurt you is what I think it was- that was not my fault. You were influencing me enough that my parents had the drag the truth out of me. It was either cut connections with you or cut the connection with Wikia. e.e I do think. I talk to many people for a second opinion before I do these things. As for Skye, I cannot say I am surprised. Is she the almighty god of Wikia? Does she '''know' everything?'' Until she is/does, I will take your word for it that it is an actual personal attack. Otherwise, I am calling bs on it. Again, I hold no grudge against you. So, stop making assumptions about me, because you clearly lack the necessary knowledge to truly know who I am. Good day. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 08:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:: :I was intending to wait a bit longer, exactly like Fern, to respond to your apology, but after the events of today with other users on other Wikis, I decided that I should bring my reply and decision about your apology to light, also. Especially considering that I feel that now would be a good time for me to respond, for multiple reasons. Before I begin, I would like to mention that this message will contain a harsh attitude, and I would prefer it if you do not take it too personally. :First, I would like to mention that I did not willingly tell my parents about you. My parents know me quite well, and the moment I get depressed, they can tell right off the bat. I had absolutely no choice but to tell them what had happened, and how worried I was. However, I am indeed willing to leave this in the past, like I have been for quite some time before the scenario popped up again. :Everybody does have stressful days, but that is no reason to take it out on other users. I do not understand why people view me as such an unforgiving person, because if the issue was not terribly severe, and trust me, today I have learned that there are others out there who are more than willing to treat me worse, I am willing to work with them. I quite simply need to know if you are willing to take the extra step in reconciling. :I accept your apology, because I understand that I have been treating you quite unfairly for a long time now, and everybody deserves a second chance. At this point, I am willing to forgive and move on. :By the way, I do love the charart. Thank you. ^^ --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 07:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course we can start fresh. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 18:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) bah i guess i have work to do when i wake up laffs 13:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) i approve of that number in the extreme 13:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ... i wds resdibg the rolwplau on wccrp ans saw this... can you tell them what happened and that I'd like it if he stayed deputy? because i really don't knwo what i'm going to do when i get back there if he's not deputy still... i really want him to lead... he's my baby......... i'm actuslly cting eight npw. 08:32, 07/29/2013 oh, and tell them they don't have to act like i'm dead, i'm pnly banned. .____. that kinda pisses me off. i'm not "away" i'm banned. 08:35, 07/29/2013 :I'm sorry about that, it was really early in the morning and I hadn't slept yet, and I was stressing out because my brother was going into surgery this morning, and idek. Anyway, send my apologies to Leggy for the horrible grammar Nvm, I'll tell her myself xD. Anyways, I'm at the hospital with my brother right now (thank god for hospital wi-fi <3) 19:34, 07/29/2013 Hi Hi, I'm new this wiki :d But you know me- the awesomesauce Cloudwhisker! :3 Also, how do I join a Warriors RP? :3 00:02 Sat Dec 7 Thanks, Shooneh! :D 01:16 Sat Dec 7 Nobody replied yet :S 14:52 Sat Dec 7 Re: Okay, I'll be on, so contact me on chat. 17:21 Sat Jun 14 I'm in XD 17:45 Sat Jun 14 What's your dA? ouo 15:36 Sun Jun 15 Oh. ;^; I made you something, check it here. 16:13 Sun Jun 15 Can you get on chat again today? 18:35 Sun Jun 15 Get on chat if you can on my wiki, we have lots of stuff to do. We have to make roleplay pages, projects, and other things, so it would be helpful if I had some people to help me. 22:02 Wed Jul 2 Charart Can I do Hawkstorm for you? 18:44 Sat Jun 14 :/ I have a wiki you can join, if you want to. You don't have to. 10:22 Tue Jul 1 I gave you a link. It's where it says "a wiki". XD 15:31 Wed Jul 2